


From the Notebook of Capt. Frank Miller, US Army

by Sangerin



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Bad Poetry, Episode: The Killing Game, F/M, Poetry, Uber - WWII
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:50:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her club is red velvet and white silk, and a poster-blond singing our songs to the Krauts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Notebook of Capt. Frank Miller, US Army

A foolish pastime, poetry, not that of a soldier, a man of war - of sword and gun, not pen.

Yet how else can it be described, this lost moment, lost love? An instant connection vanished in the ether.

Only poetry, by an inexact, inexperienced hand, fumbling for the words:

Words of the joy, pain, ecstasy and loss etched in memory and regret.

 

Katrine - A woman I'll never meet again, nor her likeness, for she is unique.

Strength, beauty, courage, grace I have seen in no other, woman nor man.

Her presence would overwhelm the hardest of hearts.

She is no French peasant woman, no small-town café would suit her.

Her club is red velvet and white silk, and a poster-blond singing our songs to the Krauts.

 

Jealousy rages in my heart, against each imagined man who watched her,

Night by night, moving through the room, pausing here, a hand on a shoulder, a low, seductive laugh.

Tools of the trade, but anguish to me - I, who have no right of claim:

None but a meeting of eyes, and the feelings that lay beneath hasty words and planning.

The liberation of Ste. Claire, a time far too brief, in an atmosphere too hurried.

I long to turn back time, to once again encounter those eyes searching mine,

To respond with trust and admiration, her due, which I denied her.

I would not let another chance slip away - it was a chance at happiness, at contentment - a chance I will never have again.


End file.
